Big Time Demos
Big Time Demos is the 10th episode of Big Time Rush. It aired on March 19, 2010. Plot One morning, while the band is resting by the pool, Kelly hands them their tickets and says that if the record company doesn't pick their demo, they will go back to Minnesota. Gustavo tells them that six boy bands have had three months to make a demo, which is picked by Griffin's secret demo chooser. The main competition against Big Time Rush is a vampire-themed boy band called Vampirah. When Griffin's daughter Mercedes, the apparent demo chooser walks in, she says the boys are hot, and dates each, except James, since the boys want her to pick their demo. She turns out to be very horrible and nasty, and the boys find out that she isn't the demo chooser, a chimp is. They kidnap the chimp and try to train it to clap every time a BTR song is played. This gets out of control and everything turns into a mess. Griffin isn't impressed and the chimp chooses Vampira as the winning band, but Mercedes is able to convince her father that Big Time Rush is the better choice. Subplot 2J has a 3-month lease and it can only be renewed when the boys get their demo picked. Mr. Bitters wants to move into that apartment and Mrs. Knight and the others have to move out. Mrs. Knight accepts the job of being the assistant manager in the Palm Woods in order to keep the apartment but Mr. Bitters tries everything in order to get her to quit her job and eventually get the apartment. Running Gag's *Someone always throws something at Bitters. Quotes :Kendall: Hey, hey hey. We are NOT toast! What's the one thing we've learned since we got in L.A.? :James: That black is the new black. :Logan: If you drink cold milk on a hot day, you DIIIIIIIE. :Carlos: That every time you leave your house, your toys come alive. ---- :Mercedes: Look, I know we haven't all dated that long, but I just wanted to come back to say... (sighs) I'm sorry. :James: Yeah, you should be sorry! How could you pick THEM over ME? :Mercedes: Because, I never date anyone prettier than me. :James: (turns to the boys) I'm better now. ---- :Mercedes: ...It's my fault, Daddy. I lied to them, and I made them be my boyfriends, and then I ate terrible cookies, and then I cried, and then I helped them chimpnap Lolo, and...I love you! :Griffin: Is that true? Because she lies. A lot. ---- :Griffin: So what do you say, Lolo? Do you like Big Time Rush? looks at Lolo, who, after about ten seconds, makes a fart noise. Ooooooh, the fart noise. Sorry boys, Vampirah wins. :Mercedes: Lolo's wrong, daddy! The vampire fad has one, two years left, max. These guys' songs have infectious melodies, classic pop hooks, and Big Time Rush will crush the 6- to 16-year-old demographic, which is your core music-buying base. :Griffin: Wow. Lolo, I'm transferring you to missile defense. Mercedes, you're my new hit-predicting adviser, and this way, we'll get to spend more time together. Big Time Rush wins! cheers, and Lolo somersaults while being held Anything else for my princess? :Mercedes: Well, I never really got a chance to date Logan. panics :Griffin: Logan, you're Mercedes' new boyfriend. pushes James in front of him Song(s) Featured *Big Time Rush *Any Kind Of Guy *Famous *Halfway There Cast *Kendall Schmidt as Kendall Knight *Logan Henderson as Logan Mitchell *James Maslow as James Diamond *Carlos Pena Jr. as Carlos Garcia *Tanya Chisholm as Kelly Wainwright *Stephen Kramer Glickman as Gustavo Rocque *Carlie Casey as Mercedes Griffin *James Arnold Taylor as Regional Manager Taylor *Daran Norris as Buddha Bob *Challen Cates as Mrs. Knight *David Anthony Higgins as Mr. Bitters *Ciara Bravo as Katie Knight *Matt Riedy as Arthur Griffin Trivia *A Namco Dirt Dash Arcade cabinet has been spotted in this episode. *This is the first Mercedes Griffin debut. She returned later in Big Time Party *When Carlos said "That every time you leave your house, your toys come alive" he's referencing the movie Toy Story. *It is revealed Gustavo's dad owns a scooter company. *James Arnold Taylor, who played Regional Manager Taylor in this episode, is also the voice of Johnny Test on the animated show Johnny Test, another show created by Scott Fellows. ** Also, in Johnny Test, the Test twins have a monkey named Lolo. However, both Lolo's have no connections together, other than sharing the same name. Gallery 10 110 Category:Episodes with Buddha Bob